wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Sram
Srams are a groupe of human with white hair and wear skeleton suit and masks. So what are those Srams hiding behind their mysterious masks? No one really knows what they have been up to since Ogrest's Chaos. One thing's for sure though, they're even sneakier than before! A good mask is a must-have for all sneaky behavior - and nobody knows that better than the Srams! They can whip a loaded money pouch out of an adventurer’s pocket in a flash and run rings around enemies that step on their toes. In short, when the Srams come out to play, it’s probably better to stay at home… Srams are assassins and become particularly dangerous when attacking from the rear. They can use their traps to manipulate the playing field. =Class Spells= The class spells available to members of the Sram class are: Other features * Archetype: Tactician, assassin, thief, trapster. * Unique features: Hemorrhage, Stealing, Invisibility, Traps. * Strike Power: Good at finishing targets off if has passive Murderer. Can deal great amounts of damage by utilising various mechanics that increase damage of certain moves, or by simply utilising "finishing" moves. * Team play: Quickly eliminating weak targets, chasing and crippling targets. Can reposition his enemies to give advantage to his allies or himself, can disable enemies using the Traps. * Combat position: Can position anything (including self) very well using Fog Traps, is able to jump straight behind targets using Willy . * Good targets: Weakened Targets. Tanks, especially if Sram utilises the Traps well. A good Sram can fight any opponent well. * Bad targets: A pure direct-damage Sram may struggle against sturdy targets. Spell-branch features * Fire: Dealing damage in AoE, applying/absorbing Hemorrhage, Finishing targets off using Execute. * Water: Stealing characteristics from targets, weakening them and/or making the Sram stronger. Healing self with Ripoff and reducing target's AP using the Trap of Silence. * Air: Repositioning himself and enemies while dealing damage. Cusing high damage from behind and strong AoE damage in a line. * Support: Turning invisible, utilising a Double, boosting Sram's damage from the behind and making allies unlockable. Improving ally characteristics with Larceny and using traps to drastically improve mobility. History The Sram class, originating from the first Ankama title Dofus, was first introduced as an assasin class with close range and trap attacks. Some of the popular spells amongst the Sram of Dofus included: Mass trap, invisibility, double and lethal attack. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations. Trivia *The Sram class's full name is "Sram's Shadow" *'Sram' spelled backward is Mars, which refers to an inside joke in Ankama concerning the candy bar. *The name "Sram" is homophonous with the Malay word, "Seram" (pronounced as "Sir-rum"). Seram means "scary", "terrifying" or "horror". Although synonymous, the word Seram is only usable on things related to ghost, dread, the darkness or any other possibly malevolent-motive beings, that includes incorporealities, occulted and other transcendental things. *Sram`s are one of the 5 classes that have their faces completely covered. This counts for Sadidas,Rogues, Xelors and Foggernauts. Unlike Other classes though, their faces are actual parts of their body instead of masks or hair. Image Gallery External Links *Sram at Wakfu's Official Site *Sram Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Sram at Dofus' Official Site *Sram at Dofus Wikia de:Sram es:Sram fr:L'Ombre de Sram it:Sram pt:Sram's Shadow ru:Срам (Sram) zh:Sram Category:Class